OtherWorld
by Pyro Chu
Summary: What would happen if when Harry died Death bumped him in hell? What if Death came a year later telling him he needs to reincarnate back in the living world in an alternate Universe to his? What if he wasn't a Potter anymore? What if he wasn't anymore the light boy he was before? Find it by reading this story (This is MxM - Slash) Tom/Voldemort x Reincarnate Harry x surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP and the characters are from (except Ocs and other things I will add (lots kekeke)

AN :

This story is MINE, so don't dare to take it and post it elsewhere, I know a friend to whom they did that and it ain't cool, worst is the one who took it said that my friend didn't put not to take it so that's what I do.  
DO NOT POST IT ELSEWHERE! MINE!

This story will have gore and dark tones, crack romance and other but this isn't really crack even if it seems so, it does have a plot, and I do have the intention of having fun~~

It will have MxM.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Hell and master**_

Screams of horror resounded through the realm of hell, those souls screamed for pity, for the pain to stop and they were refused, punished for eternity for the errors of their past lives. Demons laughed at their pain and suffering, their face distorted in sadistic smiles.

In the highest part of the realm, a giant black castle stood in all its glory. The black walls illuminated with the red lights around it, through the dark palace laughs resounded, a young voice full of amusement.

"So?" the oldest and tallest asked in amusement, eyes full of entertainment.

His long hair brushed the golden chair in which he was sitting on, his head tilted as his hand supported it, six horns stood on his head, his black eyes looked at the boy in mirth as he crossed one of his legs on the other.

This creature was handsome, and he is the King of Hell, Cain.

The youngest sat on the stairs in front of the throne, his beautiful eyes looking up at Cain with excitement;

"Well, that experiment was so cool…" he shuddered in happiness "I have always been curious about how a head would explode if you put a bomb in it, you should have seen the terror in the eyes of that human!"

He jumped up in a standing position, holding his arms wide as if simulating an explosion;

"The way it exploded… it was so cool; you should have been here Cain!" he exclaimed with a big grin, jumping up and down.

Cain raised an eyebrow making the youngest pout, how the hell does he do that?

He tried, but he can't raise just one!

"Well" he chuckled "I will try to be here next time while you do your experiments."

The youngest boy nodded his head rapidly but then furrowed his eyebrows while tilting his head, suddenly remembering something;

"By the way" he looked at Cain while crossing his arms "You promised to let me Hitler's soul three months ago, but I didn't even see a hair of him!"

His finger pointed to Cain, his voice changing accusing;

"Did you lie to me again!?"

Cain sighed then smiled strangely, getting up from the golden throne with his long legs;

"I do not lie."

The boy looked warily at Cain then scoffed;

"Right" he muttered, "And I am the King of Heaven!"

Cain's eyes twitched at that, his eyes darkening slightly in disgust at the thought of the King of Heaven.

The boy walked up the three stairs then looked up at Cain, who was way taller than him;

"I still remember how you told me you didn't take the necklace when you indeed did!"

"The problem is… that necklace was originally mine, and you took it"

The boy gasped in horror;

"How can you tell me I was the one to take it!?"

The two started bickering and talking about it though their ears were still alert for any happening, it wouldn't be the first time someone comes into the throne hall without warning, some even thinking they can take the throne of the King of hell which, by the way, it's stupid because Cain is the oldest and most powerful in Hell.

They stopped talking when they heard heavy footsteps and some seconds later, someone knocking at the door, both heads turned to the giant doors as they opened showing a troll-like man that had two long horns on his head with red skin;

"Your Highness"

The man bowed, his head nearly touched the floor, and he didn't dare to look up.

"What is it?" asked Cain in annoyance, if it was once again a soul running away there will have some people suffering.

The man flinched when he felt the glare of the King on his head but didn't say anything until the King asked. He slowly looked up to see the curious gaze of the boy and the glare of his King, making him cringe but still clear his throat;

"T-That person is here" he stuttered out which would surprise a lot of people as the man didn't seem to be the type to be scared of anything.

The youngest blinked lazily;

"What person?" he muttered, sitting next to Cain's leg - who sat on his throne when the man entered the hall – and let his head fall on it, yawning.

Cain stared at his servant;

"Be more precise" he gritted out in annoyance.

The man coughed knowing he was walking in a thin line;

"I mean that Death is here."

"WHAT!?" shrieked out the boy but still not getting up from his position.

Suddenly the man who has been standing in front of them screamed in pain as his body was engulfed by fire.

"AAAHH!" the man screamed trying to get the fire away, but in seconds, he wasn't more than ashes.

"Did you need to kill him?" muttered the boy up to Cain, whose face wholly darkened.

Cain didn't answer, looking up at the ashes before he finally took a breath, his smile coming back as if nothing happened;

"It seems we have an invited – not - " the other said with a smile, clasping his hands making appear another servant, who looked in disgust at the ashes, taking care of it then bowing to the king;

"His Highness" she fluttered her eyes to the king who ignored her.

"Go search for the invited" he ordered, moving his hand to pet the young boy's head while the servant girl glared from under her long eyelashes to the youngest, who sticks his tongue out to her;

"Yeah servant!" he grinned mockingly "Go search for the invited!"

Her hands changed into fists, but she bowed and walked out the hall, a cackling laugh following her.

Cain and the boy stood in silence for some seconds before the last opened his mouth;

"Why do you think he is here?" he asked gripping his green shirt on his hands "It has been a year since I saw him and he never came back for me" he scowled at the last part.

Cain cocked his head in thought;

"Nobody knows what Death has on his mind, Harry" the other answered while combing Harry's hair with his long fingers.

Harry sighed in pleasure, loving the way his scalp was being caressed then let his mind drift to what happened a year ago, the day of his death.

He died at the age of fifteen precisely one year ago, killed by the person he thought to be family, he was innocent at that time a didn't like killing – which changed thanks to Cain -. A year before that he killed Voldemort and all his Horcrux making him The-boy-who-defeated-you-know-who.

Even now Harry doesn't know why Ron betrayed him, why the last tortured him before killing him, maybe it was the jealousy because Harry's money and Fame, he doesn't know, but it doesn't change that the person he thought as family betrayed, tortured and killed him.

When he died the first thing he saw was Death, the creature told Harry that he was the new Master Of Death and didn't take time to explain to Harry what it means, just bumping Harry on Cain's lap – literally- and disappearing.

Harry giggled in amusement, tilting his head up to Cain;

"Do you remember how innocent I was at that time?" he asked with twinkling green eyes.

Harry as now a weird sense of humor… somewhat morbid and he will not say no to torture and screams, it seems impossible for someone to change so much from the beacon of light to a dark creature like he was now, he could even be called slightly mad, but he is the proof it's possible. Maybe the fact that he was betrayed by someone he thought as his family helped him to change.

Cain furrowed his eyebrows;

"You are still innocent, especially in the relationship area" the oldest grumbled while Harry's cheeks reddened, it wasn't his fault if he didn't even give away his first kiss!

Cain did try to put Harry with some demon, but Harry refused each time.

Harry grumbled under his breath but looked up startled as he felt a dark aura behind the giant doors of the hall, the doors opened with a low crack and two figures appeared through it, the servant from before and a figure wearing a long black robe with a hood hiding his skeletal body;

"Master" he greeted while nodding his head at Harry, completely ignoring the King of hell who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Harry glared at Death and crossed his arms while getting up from his sitting position – and from Cain's administration -;

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked, venom dripping from his voice "I didn't forget how you bumped me into hell, abandoning me and disappearing!"

Death just stood here, looking from Cain to Harry through the holes where his eyes should have been. He walked until he stood next to Harry, his bony fingers reaching out his long black sleeves toward Harry's cheeks where a tattoo in the form of the Hallows stood in black ink;

"It's time for you to come back to the world of the living, Master" he finally answered under the suspicious gaze of Harry.

When Harry heard that he growled, slapping the bony hand away;

"And why the hell should I go back to the living world!?" he snapped, stepping away from Death.

"Indeed" the white from Cain's eyes disappeared his eyes turning completely black, like an abyss "Why should Harry follow you?"

"I-I don't want to go back to the world of the living; this place is the paradise" he shook his head.

"Last time I verified, people call this place Hell," said Death thoughtfully.

Harry looked at him with a smirk;

"That's because they are in the bad end of the stick!"

Death cackled;

"So?" Cain growled.

"Answering your question, the Master of Death needs to be reincarnated once each hundred years, and it starts from now on" he informed.

Harry gaped;

"And what happens if I refuse?" he asked wearily.

"Your soul will be effaced from the face of the universe."

Harry flinched, he didn't want to disappear.

"I already found the perfect body for you to be reborn, Master" the being nodded thoughtfully to himself "this body is in an alternate universe to your own, and you will be born near the same time that the Harry of this universe."

"Body?" blinked Harry stupidly.

"Yes, after all, your last body is now… bones"

Harry rolled his eyes, obviously, after all, it has been a year since his death… human death… whatever.

"I will be waiting for you outside" the being said while turning around and walking out the room, ignoring the servant girl who stood next to the door, peeking curiously.

Once Harry saw Death walking out, he turned to Cain with the face of a kicked puppy;

"I don't wanna go!" he said childishly, eyes watering.

If he goes to the living world, it means he can get hurt and get killed and he will lose people he thinks important to him!

The worst is he will not see Cain for some time, the King of Hell is like the father he never had!

"Shhh" the other hushed while getting up and hugged Harry " I promise I will try to visit you and if impossible… we can always wait you die and pass 100 years with each other before the time is up again."

"Why the hell will my body disappear if I don't?" he kicked his feet to the floor "I was having fun mutilating people and souls!" he muttered, caressing his cheeks to Cain's chest.

"You know we can't fight the will of Death" was the answer he received, his eyes turning completely black again with pursed lips.

Harry flinched when he saw the eyes completely black, it just happens when Cain is angry. Cain is always kind and fatherly toward Harry but it doesn't change the man is sadistic and cruel by nature with other people, and Harry really doesn't wish to be around an Angry Cain.

When Cain saw the worried face of Harry, he finished the hug, stepping away and schooled his face back into a smile;

"You should follow him before he decides to go back."

Harry opened his mouth then closed it, his cheeks changing to pink. He fidgeted under the curious gaze of Cain before he jumped, his arms moving around Cain's neck in a hug and muttered on his ears;

"Goodbye… dad" his voice trembled, scared he will make the man angry.

He let go then ran away from the hall, letting behind a surprised Cain.

Cain stood here frozen, looking at the door by where Harry walked out before he smiled slightly;

"Dad… huh?" he shook his head, he never thought someone would call a demon like him, father, but his joy disappeared slightly at the thought of his son being away for who knows how many time, he growled aggressively;

"JOKER!" he yelled.

A tall man with short blonde hair, blue eyes and a patch on his left eyes walked out from the shadows;

"Yes, Master?" he asked while bowing.

Thunderous Black eyes turned to Joker;

"Take me some souls," he said through gritting teeth's, and Joker grimaced slightly, flinching under that powerful gaze. He nodded his head, answering affirmatively and disappearing back into the shadows, it seems nobody will be safe from the rage of the King of Hell.

* * *

Harry and Death walked through a corridor with different doors, he looked at them curiously, and he even opened one, seeing that once the door opened, you will see an exact copy of the Veil in the same color of his eyes, the AK eyes. At first, they were a beautiful green, but when he died, they took the same color than the AK curse.

"We are here, master" informed Death while stopping next to a dark brown door, his bony hand reached and opened it, Harry walked next to him, looking at the Veil dubiously.

He didn't see Death stepping behind him, and he jumped in surprise when the bony hand fell on his shoulder, pushing him into the Veil;

"Until next time, my master" a smile appeared on his lipless and bony face.

Harry turned around while falling and sent a glare to him; he doesn't care if the being is omnipotent, he will wake him pay next time he sees him!

* * *

 _ **Questions :**_

 _1\. Did you find errors, do tell me if you did._

 _2\. Do you find the story interesting?_

 _do you think of this Harry?_

 _4\. Do you have a question or didn't understand anything?_

I will update if I see the story is popular and people review/comment...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Rebirth**_

Harry's body has been floating in the darkness for who knows how many time since he was pushed into that Veil by Death. He was numb and comfortable; this place is warm and inviting. He can feel the walls of meat surrounding his tiny forming body and as time pass and he has more access to his limbs, he can't help but kick them, everything was rather peachy. There were no sound except the gentle heartbeats of his mother and his own tiny body.

It was sometime later than suddenly the calmness changed, he can hear the shouts of a woman, indistinct, and suddenly, his world narrowed down to a crushing tube that pushed him out.

The Warmth turned into an unbearable heat as if the nerves of his body were on fire. He feel the weightlessness leave him and in its absence, the sudden feeling of crushing force bore down on his little body, he can see some sort of light shining in the darkness, and it grew, bigger and bigger by each second passing. He can feel his head being screwed in an almost impossible way, his small body being squeezed even more by the walls around him as if to transform him into a mashed thing.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the pain in his head and body stopped as he was pushed out.

His vision was encompassed by a blinding amount of light. The light was accompanied by a gust of cold air that settled around his body like an impenetrable blanked making him start to shiver. Harry tried to hold it on, he really tried, but it seems this baby body will not bow to his will as some seconds later a cry ripped out from his throat.

Muffled voices could be heard all around him, but he couldn't quite make out what they were saying for the moment. He squinted his baby eyes open but he can just see blurry figures of giants in muted whites and blues.

Merlin, the sight of a baby, is even worse than what he had in his past life while wearing glasses!

Something fluffy and warm was wrapped around his cold and shivering body some seconds later – a blanket – and the warmth was much appreciated by him even if he wishes he felt less cocooned by it, his cries lessened by each passing second and what stayed were just some hiccups that would find their way through his throat.

He snuggled into the blanket as he hears someone yelling near him;

"..ive… im back… disgusting muggle!" was what he heard as his hearing got a little better.

Hmm, it seems his mother is a witch and not really fond of muggles… that's strange because why would she be in a muggle hospital if that's the case?

After some seconds of yells and people trying to calm her down, the arms surrounding his tiny body moved him toward another pair of arms, and a soothing voice started whispering sweet nothings to him.

Harry looked up with wide eyes toward the woman, trying to have a better look at her. His mother face was drenched in sweat, and she was panting from exertion, her beautiful grey eyes looked around in suspicion as her plump red lips revealed her straight, white teeth. Her skin was white – pale – with delicate high cheekbones which were reddened by the exhaustion.

Long silky black hair framed her beautiful and feminine face.

Harry couldn't help but blink in surprise at what he saw, this woman was beautiful, and if he is right, which seems to be by the way she looks, she has to be a Black or at least a descendant of a Black, which is not difficult as the Wizard World is rather… fan of incest.

A growl seems to come out from her as she looks up at someone – the muggles -. Harry tried to stay awake, but he couldn't hold it anymore, the longer his eyes remained open, the heavier they seemed to feel. Birth is a rather tiring process for both the moment and the child, so he snuggled into the arms of his new mother – he couldn't help but feel excited at the prospect of calling someone mother – letting the darkness sweep him away in the world of dreams as Orpheus arms surround him.

The last thing he thought was that he was going to make Death pay for having him being born – and remember- from that place.

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

In London, the sun rises over the horizon illuminating all on his way.

The lights around the city were shut down as people started awakening from their sleep as the light of the sun touched through their windows. In one of those houses, a small toddler not older than three years old whined when the light reached his red cheeks, scowling as he opened his eyes and looked murderously at the offending light.

"Damn sun" he muttered in disgust as he pushed the green layers on his body away, stirring like a cat and moving his tiny legs over the border of his bed. He jumped down from it and walked toward the wardrobe in search of a pair of clean clothes to put on for the day.

He undressed out his green and silver pajama – how Slytherin – and put on a green shirt with black shorts on.

It has been three years since his birth in this universe, and he suffered a lot in the shame part after all he has been forced to breastfeed, and it was horrible, especially the taste, it was worse than usual milk… thankfully his mother used magic for his other needs, and he didn't need to be changed down here.

He has been right about his mother; she is a Black and a pureblood, her name is Lyra Black. At first, he thought he was a half-blood or something like this, and she was expulsed from the house of Black but when he asked her she was furious at the pure thought of him being a half-blood.

No, he is a pureblood, he doesn't care that much, but since his stay in hell his views changed a lot…anyway, he isn't that much of a fan of muggles.

About his father, he doesn't know anything of him, just that he died before Lyra gave birth, which by the way was premature, one month earlier than what he should have been born and the bad luck of his mother was of being surrounded by muggles… she wanted to give birth on her house and not around dirty little muggles – her words - .

His name isn't any more Harry Potter but Alya Black, what a coincidence – not – that this name comes from the constellation Serpens. At first, he thought it was too feminine for a boy and he did tell his mother but the last scolded him for saying something as stupid at that so at the end, he just shrugged.

Alya Black was born 31 August 1980 precisely one month later than The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. He is thankful of being born one month earlier because if he hadn't then, he would be forced to wait Harry's second year before joining Hogwarts and where would the fun go if he didn't see Voldyshorts in the back of the head of someone?

By the way, he still remembers the horrified face of his mother when she read in the newspapers that Voldemort was defeated by a toddler, she looked heartbroken by it.

Obviously, he had to be born to a follower of Voldemort, right?

She isn't a death Eater thought, and contrary to what people thought, not a lot of the Black's house joined the Dark Lord, they were followers but not Death Eaters.

He trotted out his room when he smelt the odor of food, walking toward the Kitchen to see Lyra cooking, the woman at first didn't know how to cook but she refused to take in an Elf, so in the end, she decided to learn to cook, thankfully Alya was too young to eat… he shudders by just thinking about that carbon-like food.

When Lyra saw the small toddler walking into the room she smiled sweetly and hugged him;

"How are you, sweetie?" she asked while patting his head before going back to cook the beacon.

Alya was surprised by her way of acting, after all, she is a pureblood, but once they walk out she does put the mask of a pureblood, maybe they are all like this, and in their house, they take out their mask, the probability is high.

Alya yawned while blinking lazily, walked toward the high chair;

"I'm well, mother" he muttered out.

He shifted on his seat while waiting for his mother to finish cooking, this time he may be healthy and well treated but damn, he is still small for his age, and he is sure it has nothing to do with genetic because his mother is a tall, beautiful woman.

He looked down at his tiny hands in thought; he wants to know why they live in the muggle world and about his father… he sniffs at a mystery!

"Sweetie" his mother took him out his thought "Breakfast is ready."

She let the plate of food on the table, sitting next to Alya and looking at him lovingly while he eats his food.

* * *

Alya looked at his reflection on the mirror while combing his hair; he doesn't look at all like his past life, the reflection in the mirror has beautiful midnight silky hair that reached his ears, it was easy to comb through it.

His eyes were still the big Avada Kedavra he got when he became MOD though… they were surrounded by long and thick eyelashes giving him the look of a doll, even though he still has baby fat he can see the high cheekbones he inherited from the Black's with an Oval face with gentle curves.

He doesn't need glasses anymore, and another thing he can't grow used to even now is his forehead, the scar isn't here anymore. He still has the Hallows tattoo though, but instead of being in black ink it's whitish nearly transparent being hidden by his pale skin.

He looked suspiciously at his reflection, he can see a lot of Black parts but here are some that aren't from that family, he crossed his arms and huffed.

His red lips opened before closing, Alya started pouting, now that he is in the living world he can't torture people anymore!

Or can he…?

He needs to be careful, he doesn't wish to die or to suffer after all, but it doesn't mean he will not have fun… his lips twitched in interest, now that he is back in the living world he can have all the fun he wants if he is careful, especially once he is in Hogwarts.

Alya cackled, he was going to have a lot of fun and then he will tell Cain once he sees the older man about his adventures.

* * *

 ** _Questions :_**

1\. Did you find any errors if you did, please do tell me.

2\. What do you think of Harry/Alya's new name?

3\. What do you think of the fact of him being a Black?

4\. What do you think of Lyra ( his mother ) ?

5\. Do you have a question or something you didn't understand?

6\. Do you think this story has future or not?

Please don't forget to answer those questions ^^.

You are not forced if you don't want to answer them but talk of another thing of the chapter that interested you though.


End file.
